Redemption: A Last Chance to be a Hero
by Reddawn
Summary: An Alternate-Reality fic, where a selfish decision of Vegeta's changes the entire world. Now, a familiar threat has emerged, but is Vegeta too guilt-ridden to rise to the challenge? Read and Review to find out.
1. A Selfish Descision

Redemption: A Last Chance to be a Hero 

Genre: Spin-off/Alternate Reality

"…" = Speech

'…'  = Thought

_italics _= Flashbacks (Vegeta only)**edit: these will now be in ( ) cause the italics won't show up**

Introduction 

  -----There are tales in which our heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places. Some that have existed, or might have existed, and others that can't, couldn't or shouldn't exist. This is one of them. -Elseworlds** -----**

Imagine, if you will, in the world of DBZ, a reality that quite possibly could have happened. For this story, imagine that Trunks never came from the future. Never warned the Z-Fighters of the coming terror of the Androids. Never gave Goku the antidote for the heart virus that would claim his life.

So, in this reality, Goku has died, and three years later the dreaded Androids 17 and 18 have been activated.

They began their massive killing spree, and the Z-fighters went into battle against them to end their terror.

The Androids made short work of the valiant heroes, who retreated to Kami's Lookout to rethink their strategy. While the others planned how they would defeat the mechanical monsters, Vegeta wandered around and found himself before the door of the Room of Spirit and Time……..

**Chapter One**

Vegeta ran his hands across the fixtures on the large oak door.

' The energy behind this door…it is unlike anything I've ever felt before! I must find out what lies behind it…'

" What are you doing!"

"Huh?" Vegeta spun around, and saw Mr.Popo glaring at him.

"Oh, it's only you. Tell me, what is behind this door? The sensation I get just by standing here is…remarkable."

Mr.Popo walked up between Vegeta and the door. " This is the door to the Room of Spirit and Time. It is quite an amazing room…one could train in there for a year, but out here only one day would pass."

'Amazing!' thought Vegeta. ' With this room, I could become stronger than those blasted machines, and only a matter of days would have passed on this side! I could reach the true perfection of a Super Saiyan in literally a week!'

" Hey, what are you two doing up there?" Vegeta and Mr. Popo turned as they heard the others coming up their way.

Krillin, along with Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu walked into the temple where Vegeta and Mr.Popo were.

" Whoa, cool door!" Yamcha remarked. "I gotta get something like that for my house!" 

Piccolo looked at Yamcha for a second, and just shook his head. " That 'cool door' isn't just any door….it leads to the outskirts of our own dimension, to a place where time stands still."

Krillin had a confused look on his face. "Okay, so that means…what?"

" What it means, you fool," barked Vegeta, " is that one of us can train in there for a year, and only a day passes out here."

The Z-fighters all whispered in amazement.

" Mr. Popo, can it really do that?" asked Gohan

" Why, yes my child. Actually, it can hold two people, but only for two days."

Tien spoke up. " Hey, with this, we can all train and get stronger then those androids! This is perfect!"

Vegeta gave Tien a sharp stare. " Only I will go into the room…alone!"

" Vegeta…you can't be serious, can you?" asked Krillin

" You're damned right I'm serious! I train alone, and let's be realistic, now…only I have any real chance of becoming stronger than those androids! The rest of you stand no chance, training or no!"

Tien got right up into Vegeta's face. " Why you damned bastard, what the hell gives you the idea that only you should be able to train in there! I bet in a years time, that I could…"

" ENOUGH!" yelled Piccolo. " Look, Vegeta is right!"

Everyone, including Vegeta, all gave Piccolo a confused stare.

" What I mean is, realistically, Vegeta does have the advantage to become stronger than the androids after a year of training. I could too, but I, and the rest of you are needed back down on Earth to fight those androids. If we can stall them for a day while Vegeta trains, then he can come in and destroy them. It's the only way."

"Heh! I couldn't agree with you more, Namek! Keep those wind-up toys busy for a day, and I'll come in and finish the job!"

" I suggest you get started now. Time is of the essence," said Mr. Popo, as he opened the door. A white light shined out from behind it, almost blinding everyone who looked.

Vegeta started to make his way into the chamber, but was stopped by Piccolo before he could get through.

" What?! What is it now?!" Vegeta bellowed

Piccolo looked deep into Vegeta's eyes. " Remember…just one day…no more!"

Vegeta laughed. " HA! One day? That's all a true warrior like myself needs, anyhow!"

Piccolo continued his cold stare." You had better be sure of that."

Vegeta continued on his way into the chamber, and the door shut behind him. Piccolo turned to the other Z-fighters, and attempted to rally them up.

" Look, I know it may sound like a bad idea, but there really was no other way. All we have to do keep the androids at bay for one day, and Vegeta…hopefully…will be strong enough to destroy them. If we haven't first, that is."

" I believe you, Mr. Piccolo! Let's go get those androids!"

Piccolo looked down at Gohan. " Yeah kid…let's go get them."

The Z-fighters all took off in a flash down to Earth to yet again confront the androids, while Vegeta, who was now in the chamber, looked around in awe.

'Incredible! It's as if I'm in a void…there is nothing here but this temple and myself…nothing else exists out here!'

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan level, and began his yearlong training.

**One Day Later**

Mr.Popo looked over the ledge of the Lookout; watching the battle that was raging down on the Earth.

' Oh my…this isn't good…not good at all.'

The Chamber door slammed open, and out walked Vegeta, with his clothes torn and his body burned from the intensity of the training he endured.

Mr.Popo gazed at Vegeta. He could feel his strength. " My word…your power is..incredible. You must be far stronger than the androids now, and that is good, because the others have not been faring too well against them."

Vegeta walked over to the ledge, and crossed his arms. " Really, is that so?"

" Why yes, they've been struggling to keep them from the populated cities while you were training, but the androids are just too strong. Yamcha and Choatzu have already fallen by their hands, and I don't know how much longer the others can hold on. But now that you have finished your training, those androids are as good as defeated!"

" Yes…they would be, wouldn't they…"

Vegeta turned around and went back toward the Chamber.

" Wait!" cried Mr. Popo. " What are you doing?!"

" You said that a person could train in there for two days…well, I'm not finished. I have one more day, and I intend to use it!"

Mr. Popo was horrified. " You..can't be serious! They need you down there now, and you are already strong enough to destroy the androids."

Vegeta stopped, and turned to give Mr. Popo a slight grin. " Oh yes, I'm definitely strong enough to destroy them…but I'm not as strong as I want to be. I want to complete my training, to reach the level beyond a Super Saiyan! And that's exactly what I intend on doing."

" But…the others…"

" Bah! They'll be fine without me for one more day! If not, well…that's the price of a warrior pays in battle!"

Vegeta walked back into the Chamber, and the door shut from behind him.

Mr. Popo was shaking in fear and disbelief. " This…cannot be happening.."

**One Day Later**

The Chamber door again slammed open, and Vegeta emerged from it. He was much bigger than before, and his power had increased ten-fold.

He looked over toward the ledge of the Outpost, and saw Mr. Popo sitting down, crying.

" What's the matter with you! Why are you bawling like some damned child?!"

Mr. Popo turned toward Vegeta, and solemnly answered. " They're all gone…every last one of them."

" What do you mean?!"

With tears in his eyes, Mr. Popo answered. " All of them…Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, …Gohan…all dead. They were all beaten by the androids. Piccolo died protecting Gohan from a blast, and Gohan was killed right after. You…condemned them all to death. You killed them all."

Vegeta was taken a little aback by Mr. Popo's words. ' I…killed them? My…fault…"

Vegeta took a few steps back, and tried to let the news sink in. He ran his fingers through his hair, and began shaking his head violently.

" NO!" he screamed. " It is NOT my fault! Those idiots were just too weak, and they fell by the hands of a superior foe! That is what killed them, not…me."

Mr. Popo was shocked. " You…can't mean that."

Vegeta had a paranoid look on his face, as if he were trying to convince himself of what he was saying while he was saying it.

" BAH! They should have never got in the way in the first place! Had they just let me take care of it, this never would have happened! They died because of their own foolish actions! Yes…that's why!"

" How can you say that? They were depending on you…and you let them down. Now they're all dead."

" Enough! I will not take such drivel from a creature like you!"

Vegeta grabbed Mr. Popo by the vest, and threw him across the Lookout.

" Now…those androids are mine!" Vegeta leaped off the Outpost and soared down to the Earth.

Mr. Popo lifted himself up, and tears ran down his face. " What…has happened here today?"

_                                                                                              To be continued_…..


	2. A Famliar Threat Emerges

**Chapter Two**

****

Vegeta did indeed destroy the Androids, and with the littlest of effort. He had reached what he thought was the ultimate stage of a Super Saiyan, and who could prove him wrong? There was no Goku or Gohan around to disprove that fact…..

But, unbeknownst to Vegeta at the time, the entire battle with the Androids was caught on film, and was broadcasted across the world. The people of Earth looked at Vegeta as their savior, and treated him as such. Vegeta didn't complain about this, and in a matter of months became the supreme ruler of the planet. Vegeta had finally returned to his royal roots….

Meanwhile, deep inside a cold mountain in the Himalayas, a dark evil was slowly being conceived…..

**18 years later**

The panels of the computer began to flicker on, lighting up a room that had been dark for almost a decade. It's programs started to run, and the computer began alerting the completion of its great task.

" Subject….Completion mode…..Begin."

" Subject….Serial Number 21….Completed."

A large, cylinder-shaped encasement began to open, spilling fluid across the cold floor of the lab. From it, a large being emerged, and breathed its first breath of life. From that breath…came an evil laugh.

---The Conference room inside the Royal Palace of Vegeta-Sei, formally known as Tokyo---

" My Lord, the next issue to addressed on this conference call is the strained relations between the Americas region and the Canadian region."

Vegeta slumped back into his throne and stared off into space. " Yes, what of it?"

The delegate cautiously continued on with the issue. " Well, it seems as if an impending war…My Lord….is going to occur. Perhaps if you, ah…talked to the Generals you have placed in command in those regions, that this whole matter could be…averted?"

Vegeta gave a slight laugh. " Heh. Now why would I want to stop a war? Nothing interesting happens around here anyways. Might be a little fun to see a few of you humans engaged in a little warfare, eh?"

The delegate quickly took his seat and nodded nervously. "Y-Yes, My Lord…of course."

A tall, muscular figure stood up and addressed the members of the conference." Meeting adjourned!" 

Vegeta shot a dark stare to the man who called for the meetings end. " The hell you say?"

The young man looked straight into Vegeta's eyes, and spoke again. " I said, MEETING ADJOURNED! And I wish to speak with you alone, Lord Vegeta. Now get out…everybody!"

The delegates all rushed out of the room, leaving only Vegeta and the young man who was seemingly challenging Vegeta's authority. Vegeta got up from his throne and looked him dead in the eyes. The young man reached back behind his head and undid the knot that held his long, lavender hair back.

" Boy…you had better have a good reason for this insolence…"

" Father, what is the matter with you?!"

" Dammit, Trunks, not this again! I tire of hearing your feelings about this planet and it's people!"

Trunks walked over to his father, who was writhing in anger.

" Father, they're your people! I don't know what is happening to you, but you are growing cold toward them, and it isn't right! They look to you for guidance and support, and whether you like it or not, you have to a responsibility toward them. You used to understand that…when mother was here…"

Vegeta got a glazed look on his face upon hearing those last few words. He silently repeated them. " when…mother was here…"

("Vegeta…Vegeta, I'm dying…")

Trunks looked as his father was staring out into space. 

' Not this again' he thought to himself. Trunks grabbed his father's shoulders and began shaking him. " Snap out of it, dad! You're in one of your trances again."

Vegeta slowly came back to reality, and fixed his eyes on his son. " Don't you…EVER…mention her again. She was as weak as these fools, and now you're becoming just as weak! It makes me sick!"

Trunks turned his back from his father, and began to walk out from the room. Right before he walked out the door, he stopped and turned again.

" I don't know what is going on with you, dad. But it's not right…I know that much."

Trunks slammed the door from behind him, leaving Vegeta all alone in the room. Vegeta fell back into his chair, and began whispering to himself.

" The fool…doesn't know what he is talking about…"

Vegeta then got that glazed look back on his face, and stared off into nothing.

" Bra, I just don't like what's going on with him, is all."

Trunks paced back and forth outside in the park where he found Bra, who was painting a picture of the Palace.

" Well, I haven't really been around him too much as of late. He's always busy doing something. Are the stories true? Is he really going…insane?"

Trunks stopped in his pacing and thought that question over in his head. 

"I'm not too sure, sis. He keeps staring off into space in mid-conversations, and loses his attention quickly during every conference call. And he's acting so…cold. Just today, he said that he would like to see a war out in the west quadrant! That's been his attitude for a while now, just completely distant and uncaring."

Bra set down her paintbrush, and turned her attention toward her brother. " Y'know, he never really was all that concerned about what people did and all. Just as long as they obeyed everything he said. That's why he put the generals in place, so they could govern the people."

Trunks sat down next to his sister, and buried his head down in his hands. " But it was never this bad…at least not when mom was around. She kept him in check. How she did that, I'll never know. And he doesn't train like he used to. It's like he's given it up."

" Do you think that this all has something to do with mom?" Bra asked

" It might…he did snap at me when I mentioned her name today. And this whole mess did start about two years ago."

Bra put her arm around Trunks and laid her head on his shoulder. " Trunks…I miss mom."

Trunks put his arm around Bra, and held her tightly. " Me too, sis. Me too."

Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking a bustling town, a dark figure smiled as he began his descent into it.

" Yes…all that energy. It, and more…will soon be mine!"

**                                                                                                 to be continued…………..**


	3. The Voices

**Authors Note: For some reason, the italics ****aren't showing up in the uploads, so instead I'll just use (   ) to denote the flashbacks/voices in Vegeta's head.**

**Chapter Three**

Vegeta had been held up in his private quarters all day long. He wouldn't come out for a scheduled meeting with his generals, nor come out when Trunks and Bra pleaded for him to. He threatened to incinerate anyone who dared enter the room, so he was pretty much left alone after that. Everyone just chalked it up to his continuing descent into madness, but what they didn't know was that it wasn't madness that had been getting the better of the mighty warrior. It was guilt.

Vegeta turned on the many television monitors that he had in his room, and tried desperately to get his mind off what had been troubling him for quite some time. He flipped from channel to channel, until a news bulletin caught his attention.

" REPORTS OF ATTACKS FROM A LARGE UNKNOWN CREATURE IN THE WESTERN DISTRICT OF MULAI HAVE PROMPTED MASSIVE EVACUATIONS FROM THAT AREA INTO NEIGHBORING…."

Vegeta shut that monitor off, but then on another the same kind of bulletin popped up.

" SPECIAL FORCES HAVE BEGAN TO COMBAT THE CREATURE, BUT TO NO AVAIL. AT LEAST 5O OFFICERS ARE REPORTED DEAD, AND THE CIVILIAN CASUALTIES ARE ESTIMATED AT 700…"

Vegeta turned off that monitor as well. " No…not this again…"

 (" They were depending on you…and you let them down.")

" NO! No more, I tell you!" he cried

Still, more bulletins flashed over all the screens, all reporting of the same thing.

" HERE WE HAVE AN EYE-WITNESS TO WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT HERE EARLIER AGO…."

Vegeta blasted about a dozen of the monitors, but there were still plenty that were still working.

" OH MY GOD….THIS…THIS HUGE GREEN THING JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND STARTING KILLIKNG PEOPLE! HE…HE ATE THEM WITH HIS TAIL! I AIN'T LYING, HE JUST SUCKED THEM UP THROUGH HIS FUCKIN' TAIL!!!"

Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair, and started pulling on the ends. 

(" I want to complete my training and reach the level beyond a Super Saiyan!")

Vegeta began to stagger around his room, running into walls and knocking over things.

("Remember…just ONE day…no more!")

("Why are you bawling like a child?!")

Vegeta fell to his knees. " No…"

(" They're all dead. You killed them all.")

"….please…no…"

(" Vegeta…I'm dying…")

Vegeta was now rolling around on the floor in agony, screaming at the top of his lungs.

" Noooooooooo!!!"

(" Vegeta…do you believe in heaven?")

" Not this agaaaaaaaaiiiin!!!" 

Bra heard her father's screams, and burst into the room  to aid her father.

" Dad? DAD?! What's wrong? What's going on…please dad, tell me!"

Vegeta had tears running down his face, and he could only meekly answer. " the voices…they won't go away…"

Bra was just as puzzeled as she was frightened. " Voices? Dad, what are you talking about?"

"….the…voices….."

Vegeta passed out in Bra's arms. " Medic!" she screamed. " Someone get a medic in here now!"

**To be continued……**


	4. Admittance of Guilt

**Chapter Four**

****

****

Vegeta laid in a hospital gurney, connected to several machines that monitored his lifesigns.

" What's…wrong with him?" asked Trunks

Bra, who was sitting in a chair right next to her father, sadly answered. " The doctors don't know. They said he just slipped into a coma."

Trunks clenched he fists tightly in anger. " Well, then just what the hell happened? I could hear his screaming halfway across the palace!"

" He was…rolling around the floor in pain. He kept crying about some voices that he was hearing, but I don't know what he meant."

" Damn! This is the worst time for this to be happening too. This creature that's causing all this havoc has to be stopped…and I guess I'll have to do it!"

Bra jumped from her chair and ran up to her brother. " You can't be serious! You? Why not let the armies or the special forces handle it?"

" Because, sis," said Trunks as he sat his sister back down, " they have already failed. It's up to me to do it. I've been trained by dad; and I'm a Super Saiyan. Granted, I'm not as strong as he is, but what else is there for me to do?"

Bra was staring to tear up. " Just…just be careful, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

" Hey, I'll be okay." Trunks leaned over and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead as he left to battle the creature.

Bra looked at her father, and noticed that even though his eyes were shut, they were still moving around a bit.

" He must be dreaming. But of what?"

(" Vegeta…I'm dying…"

" Dammit, woman, you are NOT dying! The doctors will find a cure for this soon."

" But not soon enough…Vegeta…listen to me…do you believe in heaven?"

" What kind of silly question is that!?"

" It's not silly. My mother always told me…that if you saw a bright light before you die…that you were going to heaven…"

" Now you listen to me! You are not going to die by this damned heart virus! Kakarrot died from it, but you are stronger than he, you understand?! You will not die like he did!"

" Vegeta…it's okay…we all must go sometime. I think I'll get into heaven…I've led a good life…"

" Why do you keep talking of this 'heaven'!? It is only a human myth! It isn't real!"

"…maybe…but there has to be something…like it. Oh, I know you'll be there with me one day…you are good…you defeated the Androids and saved us all…"

" Bulma…I…I…the others…"

" Just promise me that you'll stay good…to our children…to the people…so that we can be together again…just stay good……………………")

Vegeta's eyes popped open, and he let out a loud scream.

" AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This completely startled Bra, who leapt up from her chair and backed away far from her father.

" D-dad? Are you…okay?"

Vegeta quickly sat up, and began to breath very heavily. " I…killed them all. I let them down."

Bra rushed back to her father's side, and tried to comprehend what he was saying. " What are you talking about, dad? Is it those voices again?"

Vegeta looked at his young daughter. " My damn pride…my arrogance…I killed them all. Your mother was wrong. I am not a good person."

Bra didn't understand a word that was coming out of her father's mouth, but tried to comfort him anyways by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

" Dad…what's going on? You're scaring me, dad. Please tell me you're not going crazy," she pleaded.

Vegeta saw the pain that his daughter was in, and put his arm around her. " No, Bra…I'm not crazy. I've just been denying something for years now. All the guilt has finally caught up with me…but it's not too late. I still have time."

Bra was completely confused now, and didn't make sense of what her father was saying. " Daddy…I don't understand…"

" You don't need to." Vegeta looked around the room. " Where is Trunks?"

" He…went to go fight that monster…"

Vegeta let go of his daughter and got up from his bed. "Damn! The fool….how long ago did he leave?"

" About an hour ago, when you were still in your coma. Daddy, what's going on, please tell me!"

Vegeta walked over to his daughter, and gave her a smile. " Nothing. I'm going to take care of everything, okay?"

Vegeta leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" You look so much like your mother…so beautiful. I love you, Bra. I'm sorry I've never told you that before."

Vegeta walked over to the nearby window, and turned again to his daughter before he flew out. " I'll see you again, daughter. One day…I'll see you again."

And with that, Vegeta flew out the window, leaving bra to herself in the hospital room.

_"…I love you too…daddy…"_

_                                                                                                            To be continued……_


	5. Face Off

**Chapter Five**

--Nakogawa, on the outskirts of Vegeta-Sei--

"Run!! Run, it's coming this way!"  

A mob of citizens from the town of Nakogawa were rushing through the streets; trying to get away from the reported "monster", who was continuing his carnage through their town. The city police and a squadron of special forces all intercepted the monster, and fired upon him everything they had. Their efforts were all for naught, as the creature merely laughed at their attacks and proceeded to kill them all.

Trunks had finally arrived in the city, and saw the devastation that had befallen on it.

'My..god. Entire buildings are knocked down, and there are fires everywhere. One person…one creature…caused all this chaos?'

He flew along the skyline of the city, searching for the culprit who had caused the destruction and terror.

' Bodies everywhere. Dammit, where is he?!'

Trunks flew down to the streets below, which were now deserted but filled with rubble and the bodies of the creature's victims. Trunks began raising his power in anger.

' This kind of terror hasn't been seen in years…not since those damned Androids that dad defeated. Dad…I wish you were here. You would know what to do, cause I sure don't.'

Trunks began walking along the street to find any survivors or even the monster that had caused this. He tried sensing his power, but could feel nothing.

' He's either gone…or is hiding from me.'

" COME ON OUT, YOU COWARD!!! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! FACE ME, DAMMIT!!!"

" Very well…" said a voice from behind.

Trunks turned around, and before him saw a huge, green, bug-like creature about ten feet away from him.

Trunks was in shock. " W-where did you come from? I couldn't even sense you…"

The creature cracked a smile. " Of course you couldn't sense me coming; I hid my power from you. But I sensed you the moment you came here. Such power, you have."

" What…the HELL are you? Some kinda space-bug?"

" Space bug? Heh…cute. Oh no, I'm far from that. My name is Cell…that is all you need to know about for now."

Trunks backed off a few steps, as he could now start to feel a bit of Cell's power. It frightened him a bit, but he was determined to stand his ground. " What do you want? Why are you killing innocent people, huh? If it's a fight you want, then you've got it!"

".A fight? Please, there is no one on this planet who could give me a descent fight. I'm not killing these people, either. I'm merely absorbing their energy…to appease my appetite."

" Well, if it's energy you want, then I've got plenty of it, you bastard! You won't be 'absorbing' any more people!"

Trunks focused his Ki inward, and exploded in a rage of energy, changing his form tho that of a Super Saiyan. 

" No more talk! I'm taking you down now!"

Trunks lunged at Cell and took a swipe at his head, but Cell ducked the blow and punched Trunks right in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him.

Trunks cradled his stomach and staggered back a bit. " H-how…did you move so fast…"

Cell advanced toward Trunks and struck him right across the face, knocking him through a nearby building. " So sad…you are one of the strongest beings on this planet, after all. I expected more of a fight, especially from a saiyan."

Trunks pulled himself out from the rubble. 'I'm not down yet.'

" MAENKO-HAAAA!!"

The massive ki attack from Trunks soared right at Cell, but Cell merely deflected it with a wave of his hand.

" Pathetic…"

Cell leaped into the air and came crashing down on top of Trunks, and began a flurry of punches on the overwhelmed warrior. Trunks was pinned down on the ground, and could not get out from under Cell. He couldn't even protect himself from the blows, as his arms were pinned down as well.

Back and forth went Cell's fists, crashing into the body of Trunks. Blood flew from fingers, as he continued his beating. After about a good minute of this, Cell stopped, and realized that his opponent was all but finished.

" This was a waste of my time. I would have thought that a Saiyan would have given me more of a challenge, but I guess I overestimated your abilities."

Cell leaned over to his fallen adversary, and lifted him up by the collar of his jacket. " I want you to tell me…where the other two Androids are. I can't sense them, but they surely must be somewhere."

Trunks was bloody and beaten, but was still conscious enough to respond to what Cell was saying. " …t-the Androids? y-you're a little late…for them. The only…*cough* Androids…I know about were…*cough*….destroyed by my father…years ago.."

Cell's facial features turned from prideful triumph to that of unbelieving anger. " You…lie."

" heh..nope. My father destroyed them all…just like…*cough*…he'll do you.."

Cell let go of his grip on Trunks, letting him fall to the ground. " This cannot be. Android 17 and 18 …how could they have been defeated? No…"

Cell punched down a nearby brick wall in frustration. " DAAAAMMMNN IT!!! Now I will NEVER be complete!!!"

Cell turned back toward Trunks, and got right in his face. " WHO DESTROYED THEM?! YOUR FATHER, YOU SAY?!"

Trunks was coughing up blood  and was barely able to speak, but still nodded, and spoke to the best of his ability. "…y-yes…m' father…Vegeta.."

Cell paused as he heard the name, and repeated it in a whisper. " Vegeta…yes. That must be him coming right now."

Cell ran in a flash away from Trunks, leaving him in his bloody heap. Meanwhile, Vegeta had finally arrived over he city, and was trying to sense where his son was.

' I can feel him…barely. His life signs are not too strong. He must have fought that creature…the damned fool."

Vegeta's attention darted down to one of the collapsed buildings, and saw his son lying amongst the wreakage. He immediately went down to him, and was appalled by what he saw.

"What…the hell happened to you?" he asked

Trunks was unable to speak, but was pointing to something behind Vegeta.

" What? What are you trying to tell me?"

Vegeta turned around, and was shocked in what he saw. Cell was right behind him, and he didn't even realize it.

" What…are you?"

Cell had a smile on his face as he answered. " My name is Cell. I am an Android created by Dr. Gero, just as the other two that you …destroyed… were."

" Another Android?! Well, maybe you didn't realize this, but I took care of those two with the greatest of ease, just as I'll do you!"

Cell let out a little chuckle. " Heh heh. You have no idea, do you Vegeta. Yes, I know who you are…I actually know everything about you. I am not merely just another Android. I am a hybrid of the DNA of the most powerful warriors that the Universe has ever seen. I am Goku…I am Freeza…and I am so many others. But…I am also YOU!"

Vegeta was taken aback by Cell's statement. " Impossible! You're lying!"

" Oh no, Vegeta, I guarantee you that I am being quite truthful. Let me demonstrate for you."

Cell reached his hand back together, and powered up an attack.

" FINAL FLAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!"

The blast spiraled right at Vegeta, and collided with him in a huge bang of light. Vegeta managed to evade the full force of the blast, but was still knocked down and in pain.

Cell walked over to Vegeta, who was trying to gather himself up from the attack. " You see Vegeta, I not only know all your attacks, but I perfected them!"

Cell kicked Vegeta back down to the ground, and stood on him with one of his legs.

" You robbed me of my perfection, Vegeta. You robbed me of my destiny! For that, you must pay!" 

Vegeta struggled to get out from Cell's foot, but couldn't lift the monster off him.

" We are like brothers, you and I," said Cell. " Yes…brothers. You will be Able, allow me to be your Cain. Allow me the honor…of killing you!"

**                                                                                                              To be continued…...******


End file.
